Known from prior art are different plate products made from paperboard, for example for decorating purposes. The problem with them has been their relatively high grammage. A thicker paperboard product, for example a paperboard sheet which is 2 cm thick, has relatively high grammage, and is thereby difficult to handle and to secure to the desired destination.
As is well known, the increase of bulk in a paper product, such as paper or paperboard, has been studied in the field of paper and paperboard manufacture. However, any technical breakthrough for increasing the bulk has not been found.
Bulk is the inverse of density. For paper and paperboard, the desired properties usually comprise low density, i.e. high bulk, the other critical properties being sufficient.